Le Paradoxe du Sel & de l'Eau Bénite
by Fractals
Summary: Parce que ce qui semble pur et innocent peut parfois se révéler être l'instrument de torture le plus efficace de la création. Le sel et l'eau bénite vus par Dean & Sam Winchester.


**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient puisque nous devons le génial univers de Supernatural au non moins génial Eric Kripke.

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 9ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ : _forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Instrument".

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dans sa vie, Dean avait manipulé une multitude d'instruments de torture. Mais il entretenait avec le sel un rapport particulier.

Le sel était blanc. Pur. Lumineux, même dans le noir. Versé dans une tombe, il s'illuminait au contact des flammes et sa blancheur immaculée miroitait sur les os pâles et rongés par les vers des cadavres. Du gros sel protégeait également contre tout. Fantômes, démons, chiens de la mort...

Mais le sel était aussi l'instrument de torture le plus succulent à infliger à un démon. Un entonnoir en plastique et du sel et la vérité émergeait… _tout seule_. Magnifique, n'est-ce pas?

Alors ce sel que Dean gardait en permanence sur lui, il l'abhorrait et l'adorait à la fois. Il avait appris à Ben à aimer le sel. Ces petits grains de chlorure de sodium lui avait sauvé la vie et la lui sauverait encore une infinité de fois.

Lorsqu'il plongeait son regard dans le sel qui était posé sur la table, Dean revoyait des hurlements, des cris, du sang, des larmes amères et acides. Il se revoyait verser un sel d'un blanc immaculé sur des plaies purulentes et béantes. _Hurlements_.

Alors Dean entretenait avec le sel un rapport particulier parce que le blanc du sel ne laissait jamais penser qu'il puisse s'agir là d'un des pires instruments de torture du monde surnaturel.

* * *

Dans sa vie, Sam avait manipulé une multitude d'instruments de torture. Mais il entretenait avec l'eau bénite un rapport particulier.

L'eau bénite aspergeait les fronts des enfants. Elle purifiait, trônait – brillante et resplendissante – dans les églises. Elle était associée dans l'esprit d'un chacun aux couleurs chatoyantes de vitraux peints. Au dimanche matin. A la lueur douce et tamisée de bougies dont les flammes oscillent sous un vent qui n'existe pas.

Mais l'eau bénite était également l'instrument de torture le plus facile à utiliser contre un démon. Elle se transformait alors instantanément en un liquide aussi doux et suave qu'une langue de feu, arrachant les peaux et les cris des démons. Quelquefois, le son de l'eau bénite inondant la peau d'un démon – c'était le son d'une brûlure qui résonnait comme un crachotement de peau brûlée - caressait ses oreilles. Savoir qu'un démon souffrait pour aussi peu que de l'eau lui donnait l'impression de ne pas mener un combat perdu d'avance.

Puis il songeait à Ruby. Lorsqu'il caressait sa peau – passant et repassant inlassablement ses doigts sur ses épaules, ses joues – il imaginait de l'eau bénite la défigurer, la brûler. Un tic agitait alors ses yeux qui se crispaient. Il avait l'impression de sentir la douleur _sur lui_.

Que vaut un instrument de torture capable de faire du mal à ce qu'il trouve beau?

* * *

Dean était passé maître dans l'art de la torture. Mais le sel, encore le sel, toujours le sel. Cette obsession du sel pour faire mal, pour défigurer, d'où lui venait-elle? Lisa n'aimait pas le sel. Lisa cuisinait bio et sans sel. Lisa voulait jeter ces sacs encombrants de sel. Mais Dean les planquait alors dans le garage ou dans la salle de bain, _à portée de main_.

Mais était-ce pour se protéger en cas d'attaque ou parce qu'il ne parvenait plus à se séparer de son instrument de torture préféré, si magnifiquement blanc qu'il parvenait à faire oublier sa nature?

Sam avait toujours une croix sur lui. Quelque part – dans ses poches, dans

* * *

son sac, dans la pochette de son ordinateur, accrochée à sa trousse de toilette. Parce qu'une croix et de l'eau pouvaient suffire pour faire basculer un instant. Pour extorquer une information.

Parce qu'il aimait le paradoxe de l'eau bénite. Parce qu'il aimait faire souffrir à partir de ce qui était supposé sain. Parce que l'eau bénite était l'instrument de torture déguisé le plus fiable qu'il ait jamais manipulé.


End file.
